Dreams that you Dare to Dream
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: It started off as a story, Will just never realised that this story would pave the way for some truly wonderful things. Will/Emma
1. Prologue  The Story of Jack

**So "Empire State of Mind" is coming to an end and today I got some VERY good news that I am going to see Matthew Morrison live! :D :D Which I am VERY excited about and was listening to "Summer Rain" and "Over the Rainbow" when this flic came to mind – through "Over the Rainbow", not "Summer Rain!":P So I hope you enjoy it! :D **

**1. Prologue: The Story of Jack**

"You're just a man of constant surprise aren't you?" Emma smiled as she walked arm in arm with her boyfriend of a couple of weeks to his Honda Civic that had really seen better day's car – Emma wouldn't want it changed for anything though.

"What do you mean?" Will smiled as he tightened his grip on her arm. Even though he had proudly worn the tag of "Emma Pillsbury's boyfriend" for a couple of weeks he still couldn't believe his luck, couldn't believe that he got to fall asleep and wake up next to Emma most nights and even though they hadn't taken their relationship to the next level you could feel it in the air around them that it wouldn't be long until they would.

"Well you disappear for an afternoon every Wednesday each week and I always wonder what you could be doing" Emma blushed as Will rose an eyebrow at her as they continued to the car "and you come _here" _Emma gestured to the hospital behind her "to bring some joy to the sick children and you just make me fall in love with you again" She swooned slightly at him as Will kissed her forehead before they walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to his car. He opened the back door and slipped his trusty Ukulele in before turning to his girlfriend who had a knowing smile on her face as he shut the door with a raised eyebrow. He smile knowingly as well as his heart started to beat harder as Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and his arm familiarly wrapped around her waist, pulling her ever closer to him.

"You didn't think it was anything bad did you?" Will whispered causing Emma to stop her journey of leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Erm..." Emma bit her lips as Will chuckled "My mind did run away from me slightly"

He shook his head "What am I going to do with you Miss Pillsbury?" Will teased as Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

Emma thought slightly before smirking.

"Love me"

"I can do that" Will chuckled laughing

"Hug me?" Emma asked

"I'm already doing that" He grinned cheekily as he pulled her ever closer to him causing them to lean in towards each other.

"Kiss me" Emma whispered when they were just a breath away from each other.

"I don't know about that..." Will whispered back trailing of slightly.

"Yeah?" Emma smiled as she felt his lips ghost over hers "I'm sure you can handle it"

"Well... if you're sure" Will finished as he closed the gap between them with a smile as they sighed simultaneously as their lips worked together in perfect sync. They finished kissing with a loving sigh, their foreheads resting on each other as the summer sun beat down on them.

"I love you" Emma whispered causing Will's heart to skip a beat, how he wished for those three words to leave her mouth. He almost couldn't believe his luck when they did in New York or had continued to do so ever since they got home and spent this glorious summer together, just finding the ins and outs on how they were like as a couple spending every day together – whether it was Emma's first picnic in a park in a _long _while or snuggling together on one of their couches as they watched movies together while eating dairy-free ice cream.

It had been the best summer of either of their lives and something just told them it was going to stay that way throughout all the seasons in front of them.

"As I love you" Will whispered to Emma's bright smile "Now what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I really don't mind" Emma shrugged "As long as I'm with you" She paused slightly and pulled back to see Will's smiling face at her. "Was that a bit too gushy?"

"Kinda" Will nodded as Emma blushed and hid into the fabric of his light t-shirt. "I liked it though" He chuckled as he rested his head on hers and tangled his fingers in her amazing, glorious hair. They just stood there content in each other's embrace.

"Come on" Emma sighed as she stepped out his embrace kissing him slightly before she did so "I do believe it is my turn to pick what we are going to watch"

"Should I be worried?" Will teased as Emma glared at him and slapped him slightly on the shoulder. "Ow!" He protested

"Don't be cheeky then" Emma smirked

"But I want to be" Will whined playfully as Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on" Emma sighed as she walked to the passenger side door. She had just about to pick up the door handle when she saw Will's hand snap forward and grab the door.

"Na-uh" Will shook his head when Emma turned to look at him "I open the door in a gentlemen like fashion remember?"

"Vaguely" Emma smiled as she stepped back as Will opened her door bowing slightly as he opened the door or the way to let Emma slip gracefully in rolling her eyes as she did but smiling brightly.

"You in?" Will asked as Emma nodded and shut the door gently but firmly then jogged to get to the passenger side slipping in gracefully smiling at Emma as he put the key into the ignition and reversed out of his spot.

They had been on the road for a couple of minutes when Will chuckled as he could still tell that Emma was smiling at him.

"What?" Will laughed as he changed gear and Emma placed her hand on top of his linking their hands together so together from now on the changed the gear together

"What what?" Emma asked smiling

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm not allowed to look at my boyfriend anymore?" Emma teased

"Of course you are" Will smiled a deep satisfaction coming over him because Emma just called him 'her boyfriend'. "Just why?"

"I was thinking"

"About?"

"Why ukulele?" Emma asked curious.

"What?" Will asked as he slowed down at lights giving him time to look at Emma as she gestured to the back seat.

"Why did you bring you ukulele to sing to the kids with?" Emma asked "I mean why – you could have brought you're guitar."

"Oh" Will laughed "The kids love the ukulele though – so I just keep bringing him."

"Him?" Emma asked as Will blushed and then jumped when he heard a horn behind him reminding him that the lights had in fact changed to green. Emma giggled as Will quickly pushed the car forward causing it to wheeze in protest.

"Will?" Emma asked after he stayed quiet hoping she would have forgotten.

"Hmm"

"Him?"

"Well I can't call him an 'it' can I?" Will protested

"You've named your ukulele haven't you?" Emma teased as Will's head dipped slightly before snapping up.

"No..." Will paused as he drove into her apartment marked space right next to her car causing Emma to blink – she hadn't even realised that he had drove back to her place. "My dad did"

"You're dad?" Emma smiled

"Yeah" He smiled nodding "He actually taught me how to play when I was like 4 or 5" Will mentioned as Emma sat entranced by the story she was being told. "He loves to play the ukulele so it was actually one of the first things he got for me when he found out that my mom was pregnant with me"

Emma smile increased.

"He named my ukulele Jack because I was going to be called that but then when I was born my parents just knew I was a William" He shrugged "So my ukulele got named Jack instead"

Emma laughed her smile increasing it dipped slightly at the rest of the tale.

"I always imagined that someday I would teach my own child how to play because a ukulele just sounds so happy doesn't it?" Will asked "I almost got one but then I found out..." He trailed away as Emma squeezed his hand knowing that it still hurt him to think about the daughter her never had.

"I then started to volunteer to sing to the kids and it was the ideal instrument – bring a bit joy to them just by the way Jack sounds." He shrugged.

"Well maybe some day... you will be able to teach your child how to play" Emma timidly said as Will looked up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded "Not yet though..." She said hastily as Will laughed.

"Yeah, not yet" He smiled.

"And I'm sure that the kids on the ward would be continuously happy when you and Jack continue to visit them." Emma mentioned as Will smiled.

"I hope so"

"Come on" Emma sighed suddenly aware by how hot it was in the car. "I think there is some dairy free ice cream with our names on in my apartment"

"I'm sure there is Em" Will smiled as they got out the car in sync. Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his embrace.

She smiled as she felt a loving kiss be pressed to the top of her head and briefly thought on a way to tell him in the future when she made his dream come true.

All thoughts of the future went away though when they were in her apartment because she got distracted by the way Will was kissing her and how he was making her feel.

It entered her head briefly the next morning when they were lying peacefully, _nakedly _in bed together after an evening and a night neither of them were planning but as she giggled and felt Will push her back onto her back the thought flew out of her head.

That thought was out of her head for nearly two years when she held a pregnancy test (the third she used that afternoon) stating a positive result in her hand.

"Em?" Will called out making his wife jump and hastily hide the pregnancy test.

"In the bathroom!" She shouted back "Be out in a minute"

"Okay" Emma could hear the smile on Will's oblivious face.

Emma stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror smiling as she remembered how she was _exactly _going to tell her husband their good news.

-X-

**Please Review! Tell me if I should continue! :D **


	2. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Hi all! I just want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed the last chapter it meant a lot to me and also promise those who read Empire State of Mind – it is coming out, I'm sort of just going through a block with it at the moment which I hope will be lifted any day now!**

**Huge thanks to Jenna again for beta'ing and I hope you all enjoy it!**

2. Dreams Really Do Come True

Emma's heart was leaping in her chest as she made her way out of her OBGYN's office. The paperwork confirmed what she already knew.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant with her husband's child.

Pregnant with Will Schuester's child.

Part of her still couldn't believe it as she slipped into her car and placed the paperwork and sonogram of her and Will's child onto the vacant passenger seat, her fingertips lovingly tracing over the dot which was actually her and Will's child.

She tore her eyes from the sonogram and to the blank wall outside her windscreen and she let her thoughts clear slightly and tried to feel less guilty.

She knew Will would have wanted to have been here to meet his child for the first time but in her defence she didn't even know she would be getting a sonogram. She just went into get a second opinion from the three positive pregnancy tests she had taken earlier the previous week because she couldn't get Will's hopes up, not like that – she needed to be sure she was before she told him.

So there she was in a OBGYN's office nodding shocked when her doctor told her that she was pregnant and if she wanted a sonogram before she left.

She just nodded numbly and before she knew it some very sticky blue substance was being placed on her stomach and the doctor kindly showed her that the tiny bean that was on the screen was actually her child.

It was right there and then that she wished most of all that Will was there with her.

Next time Emma promised as she looked to the sonogram a slight smile on her face as she thought on how the next time she would be there, her husband would be too. Probably bouncing his knee up and down to tell that he was nervous but didn't want her to know it.

She traced her engagement and wedding rings lovingly as a small smile developed across her face as a plan suddenly formed in her mind. She bit her lip as she looked at the time and felt relieved when it showed that her husband would still be in glee rehearsal giving her enough time to get the most important thing before she told him that they were going to have a baby, a baby.

She let out a joyous giggle as she placed the key into the ignition and turned it causing the engine to come purring into life, checking out her rear-view mirror before reversing Emma made her way to the one musical instruments store in Lima, Ohio.

-X-

You could either see it as a blessing or a curse being the wife of glee club director.

She knew her predecessor certainly saw this as a curse while Emma herself saw it as a blessing.

In many ways, watching her husband inspire the McKinley students to be themselves and do what they love instead of what others think they should do and while yes that sometimes means he comes home at late hours because he didn't realise how much time had passed since he was coming up with the latest set list and sometimes he would get unbelievably stressed in the countdown to competitions but it also meant Emma had got to travel to places where she never thought she would go New York, Florida for Nationals and just recently London for the Internationals with the original glee kids or as they kept lovingly telling their chaperones glee young adults and when she parked her car and walked into the musical instrument store with only 10 minutes until closing time she wasn't met with a groan but a loving "Mrs Schuester!" from the lips of Johnny, the store's owner.

Will was a frequent visitor to this place after all.

Emma smiled. "You don't mind me coming in?" She asked. "I think it's going to take longer than ten minutes for what I want."

"Of course not." Johnny scoffed. "Means you get the place to yourselves – Will is meeting you I assume?"

Emma shook her head, her perfectly red curls flying out as they did. "No, not this time – it's kinda a secret."

"Ooo Mrs. Schuester what are you up to?" Johnny asked seriously intrigued causing Emma to smile at why she was there.

"Fulfilling a dream of sorts."

"Anyway I can help?"

Emma nodded. "Point me in the direction of the Ukulele's"

"Is something wrong with Will's? I know he had to get some new strings for it a couple of months ago but if they weren't the right ones he should have just come back and I would have ordered some other ones." Johnny asked concerned.

"No." Emma shook her head. "The strings are brilliant. Still work to the best of my knowledge – this Ukulele isn't for Will." She smiled.

"Oh?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Well..." Emma drawled out. "It kinda is and kinda isn't"

Johnny smiled slowly as it dawned to him why one of his favourite customers was here. "Is this about the story Will told me about how he got his Ukulele?"

Emma just stood there silently smiling.

"Come this way then." Johnny stepped away from the counter and towards the vast amount of Ukulele's at the back of the store. "I actually think, I have the perfect one – Will was looking at it the last time he was here."

Emma smiled gratefully as she followed Johnny to the stand knowing she was in trusted hands with the decision she was about to make.

-X-

Emma felt her heart beat wildly again as she pulled into the car spot next Will's car. Her gaze diverted to her passenger seat again which had the Ukulele case resting on top her paperwork. With shaky hands Emma managed to get the sonogram in the case with the instrument on top of it.

She zipped the case back up, taking a deep breath before threading her hand through the handle and grabbing the other pamphlets and paperwork now cleverly disguised in one of her counselling files meaning Will wouldn't got snooping before she got to tell him.

She opened the car door before getting out and shutting it behind her, locking it with the key before making her way up to the apartment that she had been sharing with Will for the past 3 years.

Before she knew it she was opening the door and her nostrils flared at the heavenly smell of what must be dinner cooking as she could hear Will bumble around in.

"Will?" She called out as she closed the door and hid the Ukulele out of sight along with her file and then dropped her keys quite loudly next to his on the table by the door which rested photographs of the original New Directions, a phone captured picture of her and Will on one of the first ever "proper" dates they ever been on and a professional picture of their first dance as husband and wife.

"Em." She looked up to see her husband look adorable in his "kiss the chef" apron and a big smile on his face as he looked at her. "I wondered where you went – I was going to call you soon."

"I wasn't worrying you were I?" Emma asked as she detected an undertone of worry in his cheery voice.

"Kinda." Will grinned sheepishly as Emma giggled.

"Sorry Will." She smiled "Anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Do what the apron says!" Will grinned as Emma rolled her eyes and skipped over to him the joy of the news of what she knew but he did not yet taking over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quite passionately on the lips causing him to stumble back as his arms wrapped around her back automatically.

They both squeaked and moaned slightly as Will's back hit the wall but it didn't stop them from kissing each other lovingly.

"Hmm..." Will moaned as Emma pulled away slightly. "I think I need to wear this apron more often if it gets that response out of you."

She giggled rubbing her nose against his adoringly as she pecked his lips again. "It wasn't the apron Will."

"No?" He pouted. "And here I was thinking it was making me irresistible to you?"

Emma shook her head. "It makes you adorkable to me"

"Adorkable?" Will asked. "That's not even a word!" He pouted as Emma giggled again.

"I may have just made it up – but it's what you are adorable and dorky at the same time." She smiled.

"That's good right?" Will asked as he leaned down to catch her lips with his again.

"What do you think?" Emma asked as she sighed as their mouths caught each other in the unmistakable rhythm which was just theirs.

"Hmmm." Will moaned again as they kissed with passion. "Definitely good."

-X-

Will looked down at his wife as they snuggled together on the couch watching Wizard of Oz, the blanket draped over their legs and Emma rested on his chest after they had eaten and cleared away their dinner things. He could tell however that she wasn't paying much attention to the story unfolding on the screen – she had been distracted after their welcome home kisses since she returned home and to be honest she had been for a couple of weeks now.

He just hoped that 1, it wasn't serious and 2, she would tell him what was on her mind because it was driving him crazy to be left out the loop. Ever since they had got together "properly" they kept no secrets from one another it was an unspoken rule between them. Will just couldn't get the feeling that his wife was keeping something from him.

"You know we are watching this film for you right?" Emma smirked as she turned her head from her husband's chest to look up at him amusedly.

"Yeah... sorry – just distracted." Will apologized because there is something you are not telling me Em.

"I know the feeling." Emma murmured back kissing his chin lovingly causing him to chuckle slightly before she turned her attention back to the screen.

After a couple of minutes of watching Emma stare blankly at the screen, Will reached for the remote on the arm of the couch and pressed the pause button.

It took a couple of seconds for Emma to realise what he had done and then look up at him blinking slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Will prodded gently as Emma blushed playing with his fingers looking intently at them.

"I know." She whispered.

"You can tell me anything Em." Will kissed her temple. "You know that."

Emma looked at him and smiled kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Will smiled automatically.

Emma took a deep breathe before revealing, "I have something for you – sort of."

"It's not my birthday." Will asked confused. "Yours is before mine Em." He reminded her as she smiled.

"I know, but I still want you to have this – just..." She tried to get out of his embrace but laughed at how entwined they really were. After fighting to get the blanket out the way and their limbs untangled Emma finally managed to pull herself up from her husband's embrace and moved quickly to the table where she had put her keys and hidden what she had brought in with her earlier.

She returned to the living room and gestured for Will to sit up and looking confused as he took in the Ukulele case.

She placed her file and the case on the table before coming to sit opposite to Will, tucking her leg beneath her bottom.

She watched bemusedly as Will looked between her and the case confusingly before obviously getting up the courage to gently remind her what she already knew.

"Erm... Em..." Will whispered. "That's a Ukulele case."

Emma nodded. "It is."

"I already have one, Jack is perfectly fine – he just needed to get some new strings." He gestured to their bedroom where his own Ukulele was.

"I know, this one isn't for you."

"Is this you telling me you want to learn because I don't mind teaching you." Will smiled as Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I'll stick with piano." Emma gently squeezed his knee. "The Ukulele isn't for me either Will."

"It isn't?" Will asked truly confused now. "Who's it for then?"

"Open it and find out." Emma gently picked up the case and passed it over to him.

He stared at her for a couple of moments trying to figure out what she was up to before shrugging and decided to open the case.

He smiled as the scent of the new Ukulele filled his senses and he gently pulled the instrument from its casing. Inspecting it and smiling when he realised he had actually looked at it the last time he had gone to the store, he had actually thought that this would be the perfect one to give to his...

His expression froze as his mind finally caught the photograph laying face down in the case. He slowly turned his gaze back to Emma who was biting her lip and gesturing for him to pick it up and turn it over.

With shaky hands he placed the now forgotten instrument on the coffee table in front of him and stumblingly flipped the photo over his breathe catching in his chest as he realised it wasn't a photograph but a sonogram.

He looked back at Emma then not even realising that tears were slowly making their way down his face as Emma swallowed and nodded.

She breathed out before confirming the suspicion that had been in the back of his mind for weeks now but he only allowed to be in the back of his mind.

"Early last week after 3 positive pregnancy tests, the story of Jack popped into my head – ever since you told it me I always thought it be an amazing way to tell you that you are going to be..." She trailed off. "I just needed to be sure though, especially after what happen last time I didn't want you to get excited and it turned out that I wasn't... so I booked an appointment and I went today and they confirmed it."

She paused biting her lip.

"I'm pregnant Will."

Will let out a joyous laugh as he smiled so much his cheeks hurt. "You're carrying my baby?"

Emma nodded smiling giggling. "Yeah."

He didn't want to wait any longer than that before he had pushed her gently into the pillows behind her and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you so much." He gasped as they pulled away for oxygen. "You're just amazing." He ran his fingers through her hair then the outline of the side of her clothed breast and then her side before pulling her top up to expose her bare belly. He looked wonderingly at it slightly before pressing loving kisses to where he knew their child was softly growing.

"I know you can't hear me yet." Will whispered. "But I'm your daddy." He stopped taking a deep breath before continuing in talking to his wife's stomach. "And I cannot wait to meet you or teach you how to play your very own Ukulele that your gorgeous, beautiful, smart, sexy mommy brought for you just to tell me that you are really here."

He pressed a loving kiss against her stomach again and closed his eyes as he felt Emma thread her fingers through his curls. He looked up to see her looking down at him with so much love it took his breath away. He crawled up to her so they were face level before kissing her again, taking her hand into his so they could rest them over her –for now- flat stomach.

"I did good then?" Emma asked softly as Will kissed her again leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh Em." He shook his head. "You just made last dream come true – you did more than good."

She grinned. "I'll remind you that when you're holding my hair back as I heave my guts up in the mornings and I curse you for putting me through this."

Will laughed before kissing her again lovingly. "Seems like a fair enough deal to me."

-X-

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know fanfiction . net is playing up slightly but it mean the world to me if you tell me what you thought of this chapter so Please Review but no flames! :D**


End file.
